


Used Two Wishes Like A Fool

by UncleanLibertine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, POV Hux, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleanLibertine/pseuds/UncleanLibertine
Summary: Hux isnt happy about how things are turning out and will confront Kylo about it.





	Used Two Wishes Like A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for AOE. Let's get this party started with some Kylux.

He should have killed him. Hux glared at the back of the man who stood on his bridge, who commanded his men. The helmet had been discarded, the force user no longer hiding behind the infantile need to emulate his grandfather. Fingers twitched in the General's hand, aching to act against the child who would sit on a throne and proclaim it his own.

 

Kylo Ren had been something that Hux understood. The hatred, the desperate childish need to compete against him at every turn. The sickening way he lapped at any shred of praise that Snoke had offered him. He had loathed him, but the beast had been tolerable, useful even. This however? He did not understand him now, not this half creature that he had become.

 

The beast met his eyes, almost as if he could hear the unspoken words. Hux sneered and turned his gaze away from the questioning look. He fought the irrational tug of anxiety, refusing to indulge the fear. A considerable effort was put into constantly maintaining his mental shields. Kylo couldn't pierce them without Hux knowing that he was there and if he tried, Hux would use the slight advantage that the distraction would offer and he really would kill him.

 

"Do you have an opinion to the contrary, General?" The man spoke, his voice rich and grating. Hux's mouth drawing into a thin line as he turned his eyes back to the shrouded figure before him.

 

"No, Supreme Leader, I do not." The words on his lips making his stomach clench in distaste. This child was no Supreme Leader. Yet Hux would not challenge him in front of the men again. He would not risk his reputation being further tarnished by playing the victim with Ren's infatuation with abuse. Whatever Kylo Ren had been ordering the officer's hardly seemed to matter, just as any objection to those orders would not matter. Not to the beast. hux pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth to keep his lips closed as his men moved into action.

 

They were chasing the resistance, Hux gleaned, not surprised at their goal but finding himself curious none the less as to how Kylo had even an inkling about where to go. There had been no transmissions, no clues that were presented to Kylo that Hux himself had not been present for. He eyed him warily as Kylo stared fixedly at a seam in the wall for long silent moments before strolling from the room without a further word. The General resisted the urge to swipe his fingers through his hair, agitated and unsure of how to restabilize himself within the Order. Everyone here would have seen or heard of Kylo throwing him, of Hux being choked, and of the abuse that seemed to follow the red headed man no matter who he killed or how high he climbed.

 

With Snoke, he had known his place. His purpose. He knew who and what he was supposed to be. He never fathomed Snoke dying at the hands of a scavenger girl, and his nemesis taking on his leader's role. Hux gnashed his teeth together, a tick in his cheek before giving Lieutenant Mitaka the bridge and turning to follow the force user.

 

Hux didn't know what he was supposed to be anymore. Where the he stood with the unstable man who had seized control of the First Order. Hux didn't know who he was to Kylo Ren, but he was going to find out.


End file.
